Encuentros cercanos del tercer piso
by EstrellaBlanca
Summary: Serena no se imaginaba el tipo de situaciones que viviría, cuando el amable y refinado Taiki vendiera su departamento del tercer piso. Contiene Lemon.


**Encuentros cercanos del tercer piso.**

Como nadie me ha acusado con Naoko T., seguiré usando sus personajes a mi antojo **n.n**

Resumen: Serena no se imaginaba el tipo de situaciones que viviría, cuando el amable y refinado Taiki vendiera su departamento del tercer piso. Contiene Lemon.

**Leti**, me contaste una anécdota, te dije que haría una historia a partir de eso, cumplí, dedicada a ti que eres una mujer muy trabajadora

.

**Primer encuentro.**

Este es mi departamento, mi gran logro, la tonta de Rei hace tiempo que se trago sus palabras:"No vas a poder pagarlo", había declarado cruelmente. ¡Pues te has equivocadoooo! Este es mi tercer año de pago. ¡Bien por mí! La verdad ella es mi amiga, y en pro de aterrizarme en la tierra siempre me hace los peores comentarios, en fin, aun me faltan otros doce años para pagarlo, todo un reto.

Hoy es domingo, vengo de unas merecidas vacaciones, soy una niña de casa, fui con mis padres, Mina no me va a dirigir la palabra en un siglo, quería que fuera con ella y Rei a la bahía de Ariake, pero hace tiempo que no veía a mis padres, mis últimas vacaciones me las pase con mi novio D... Seguro te he confundido, ¿niña de casa? ¿Viajar con el novio? ¿Vacacionar con los padres? ¿Vives sola? ¿Chica inocente o liberal? Ya lo sé, soy todo un caso, como dice Rei: "Contradicción en dos patas"

Dicen que soy un ente raro, trato de comportarte de acuerdo a mi edad, no diré cuantos años tengo, muajajaja, pero soy joven y bella, a veces me asustan las cosas, pero en otras me sorprendo de mi misma, por ejemplo: He aceptado el hecho de que tengo necesidades fisiológicas, mi novio es una persona muy intensa, el me ha pedido que vivamos juntos, pero no estoy convencida, aun, me gusta mi espacio, aunque es pequeño.

A pesar de mi corta presencia en este mundo aun no entiendo muchas cosas, ¿Por qué tengo que casarme para que mis padres estén contentos? ¿Por qué gano tan poco si trabajo como esclava? ¿Por qué mi novio dice que soy muy confiada? ¿Cómo es posible que a mi edad no entienda el doble sentido? ¡Por Kamisama, hasta mi sobrinito entiende! Tendré que pedirle clases. De hecho deje de creer en Santa Claus a los catorce años, y hasta que vi el video de mi hermano cuando lo pario mi santa madre, creí de verdad, que los niños no venían de Paris. Mi ángel me cuida mucho desde arriba, sino con mis torpezas, ya hubiera caído en alguna coladera abierta, ups, si todavía creo en mi ángel de la guarda.

Lo único malo de mi ausencia, es que no pude despedirme de mi vecino de ventana Taiki, así es, las ventanas de nuestra área de lavado están pegadas prácticamente, un mal diseño, pero estas ciudades sin espacio, dan como resultado estas aberraciones arquitectónicas. Mejor dejo de desvariar y me duermo, sino mañana no me levanto.

¿Que te dije?

¡Velocidad máxima!

¡Es tardísimo, corre, corre!

¿Por qué? ¡No sale el agua caliente!

Cierto, Sere, apagaste el calentador cuando te fuiste de vaca.

Me envuelvo una toalla, y salgo a toda prisa.

Un cerillo, dos, tres, cuatro.

Quiero llorar.

¡Por qué no enciendes, estúpida chatarra!- grito furiosa.

-Oye bombom, deja de regañar al inocente calentador, si no respiraras tan fuerte ya lo hubieras prendido.

Esa sexy voz llego del otro departamento, de su cocina para ser exactos, si desde aquí se ve su sala, su área de lavado, su galán.

¡Aaaaaag!- grito de nuevo, ¡estoy vestida solo con una toalla!

-Buenos días bombom- y después de sonreírme, veo salir a ese adonis, si tambien se ve la puerta.

.

Ya en la oficina, Rei se acerca a mí, era casi la hora de comer y no había ido a su lugar para recordarle cuantos minutos faltaban para ello, se extraño.

-Que cara tienes- me dijo- las vacaciones no te sentaron bien, si hubieras ido con nosotras.

-No es eso, es – me detengo, mejor no le cuento, seguro me regañaría, ella siempre me ha dicho que ponga una ventana en mi área de lavado, o unas cortinas por lo menos, eso me hubiera evitado el bochorno, así que pondré un candado en mis labios- es que me quede sin gas, me siento mal sin bañarme.

-¡Como es posible! ¡Eres muy despistada! Cuantas veces, tengo que…

Imagínate si le digo la verdad.

.

**Segundo encuentro.**

Qué bien despertarme sin ninguna preocupación, amo los fines de semana. Me siento tan bien, que raro que no haya visto para nada a ese hombre, a lo mejor se mudo a otro lado, ojala, me daría pena volver a verlo, prácticamente me vio desnuda, y sucia, que horror, mientras él estaba tan guapo con ese cabello azabache, esos ojos azules de mirada penetrante, su perfume era tan cautivador, de traje negro, muy mono él, ¿como se verá sin ese traje?

Pongo un poco de agua para café, y cuál es mi sorpresa al voltear al otro departamento, veo el lavadero de mi vecino y no precisamente donde se pone la ropa.

-¡Aaaaaag, pervertido!

-Lo siento bombom, pero hace mucho calor.

Que rápido se disipo mi duda de cómo se veía, sin ropa, afortunadamente si tiene unos jeans. ¿O desafortunadamente?

-¡Pues aguántate!

-Que grosera.

-¡Y tú que exhibicionista!

-No te quejes, seguramente es lo mejor que has visto en tu vida- me giña un ojo- disfruta la vista- y estira esos torneados brazos, yo bufo- Bueno ya no te enojes- lo pierdo de vista unos instantes y regresa con una playera blanca- mi nombre es Seiya Kou, gusto en conocerte.

Me estira la mano, yo soy muy educada, así que se la estrecho, vaya que suaves son sus manos.

-Serena Tsukino.

-Llevémonos, bien quieres, somos vecinos, por mucho tiempo.

-Creí que ya no vivías ahí.

El se carcajea, que hermosa sonrisa.

-Como crees bombom, si acabo de comprar el departamento, ah por cierto.

Se va unos instantes otra vez.

-Esto me lo dejo Taiki, tu aspiradora de mano, ojala en un futuro me la puedas prestar. Bueno tengo que irme, que tengas un lindo fin de semana bombom.

Que lindo me llama, lo pasare por esta vez, es un apodo muy agradable.

-¿No vas a estar?

-Para tu desgracia, tengo un campamento con unos amigos, iremos a hacer un poco de rápel.

-¿Van a venderlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El frappel.

¿Por qué ríe otra vez? ¿Qué el frappel no es una bebida de hielo y sabores?

-Eres muy chistosa, rápel es un tipo de deporte, descendemos usando una cuerda a través de una superficie vertical, bueno es un gusto charlar contigo, pero ya es tardísimo, ¡nos vemos bombom!

No me gusta que las personas se rían de mí, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me molesta que él lo haga, ¿será que le agrado? ¿Me agrada?

.

**Tercer Encuentro**

Esa venta de la dimensión desconocida, pareciera que solo funciona los fines de semana, ya que no he visto a Seiya, incluso nunca me he topado con él en la calle. Es como si su angelical presencia fuera solo parte del tercer piso de su edificio, creo que me agrada, aunque me hace enojar ese tono seductor que tiene. El sábado no lo vi para nada, a lo mejor fue de campamento más temprano, en fin, será mejor que me apure, en la tarde iré al cine con mi novio, un poco de música para moverme.

Voy a tomar un poco de batido de fresas, me encantan las fresas, luego me peinare.

¡Ah! Esa canción como me gusta, Ojos así de Shakira, si no tuviera estos shorts, usaría un pantalón de cuero negro, para verme como ella, ¡Ah! Y tambien me pondría esas cositas brillantes en las caderas, como se mueve esa mujer, lo intentare.

Un caderazo por aquí, un caderazo por allá, las manos hacia arriba muy egipcia yo, que risa me da.

El sillón es mi escenario, y la cadera no para, este es un buen ejercicio, así mantengo mi cintura en su tamaño, mis dos clases de belli dance, han servido para algo, no estoy nada tiesa. Uy casi pierdo el equilibrio. Y el público me aclama.

-Qué lindo bailas bombom.

-¡Aaaaaag!- me vio, que vergüenza, y para colmo caigo al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, así siempre termino de bailar- le contesto mientras me pongo de pie.

-Espero que no hagas mucho ruido bombom, vengo de una fiesta.

-¡Pero si ya son las once de la mañana, como apenas vienes llegando!

-Fue lejos, y como aún no tengo coche, me quede por allá, no me digas que nunca te ha pasado.

-Claro que no, yo siempre salgo a una hora adecuada.

-No te creo, ni que fueras a tardeadas.

-Pues no, pero por eso mi novio me trae, o como dije me voy temprano, es muy peligroso andar de noche.

-Pero bombom…

-Nada, y los hombres peligran igual que una, te pueden andar robando un órgano.

-Tienes mucha imaginación.

-¿No ves las noticias? ¡Hay mucha gente mala rondando por ahí!

Me contesta con un bostezo.

-Si ya veo que estás cansado, bajare el volumen para no molestarte, anda ve a dormir, luego hablamos de cómo cuidarnos de los extraños.

-Gracias bombom, eres muy comprensiva, linda tarde- Y se despide con una sonrisa.

.

**Cuarto Encuentro**

¡Por fin es sábado! Comienzo a escuchar ya la música viniendo de su departamento, será mejor que me ponga presentable, solo me ha visto en mis peores momentos.

Después de arreglarme un poco, me asomo para ver que hace, nunca había hecho esto con Taiki, no entiendo que tiene Seiya que me trastorna.

-¡Aaaaaag!

Unas trusas de varios colores están colgadas, hasta hay una con rayitas de tigre, ¿será para las ocasiones especiales?

-Buen día bombom.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Lavando mi ropa.

-Si ya se, ¡pero no deberías exhibirla de esa forma!

-Pero se tienen que secar, y debes saber que no tenemos mucha ventilación, con los edificios tan pegados.

-Te presto mi secadora.

-¡Muchas gracias bombom!

Seiya toma sus trusas y las mete en una cubeta, me la pasa.

-Este, mejor ven tu a meterlas.

El me ve divertido- No muerden.

-¡Ya sé que no están vivas! Pero…, mejor ven y hazlo tú, además yo tengo tambien cosas que hacer.

El me da una mirada que no logro entender, entre sorpresa y extrañeza, es mi vecino, no creo que sea un asesino serial.

-Ok bombom- me dice finalmente.

Me alejo para tender mi cama, escucho cuando el da un salto, por Dios, un hombre en mi santuario, ¡un momento! Nunca había entrado un hombre a mi depa, según yo nunca lo permitiría, ¡Sere! ¿Qué rayos te sucede con este chico? ¡Bah! no es nada. Ya encendió la secadora, bueno, por lo menos no es un hombre inútil, ¿Cómo lo haría? Yo tuve que leer el manual, en fin.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

¡Casi me infarto! Al sentirlo por detrás.

-Perdóname bombom, tú me has hecho un favor, yo quisiera hacer algo por ti.

Es más alto de lo que pensé, mas atlético, ¡Sere, Hey te está mirando!

-Bueno, hace tiempo que quiero limpiar bajo ese mueble, donde tengo mis libros, pero está muy pesado, aun si los quito, no lo puedo mover.

-No hay problema, déjaselo al increíble Seiya.

¿De dónde salió ese sonido tan bobo?

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa bombom, me gusta.

Y ahí viene la estúpida sangre a mis mejillas, que pena.

Sin más me ayuda a limpiar, este hombre es una especie en extinción.

.

Otra vez pasa la semana laboral sin ninguna novedad de Seiya, es gracioso que solo lo contacte por esa ventana, los fines de semana, sí que es la dimensión desconocida mi ventana.

Ya apagando mi computadora, Mina se acerca a mí, desde hace días veo que quiere abordarme, es chistoso que su ansiedad por saber que pasa conmigo, pueda más que su enojo por mi negativa de las vacaciones.

-Ya- se sienta en mi escritorio- no puedo más Sere, te perdono.

Le doy mi más franca sonrisa.-Muchas gracias.

-Ahora que estamos bien, dime que pasa contigo, ya no solo te veo en las nubes sino en el espacio, ¿algún problema con Diamante?

-La discusión de siempre: vivir juntos.

-¿Y por qué no?- Mina pone sus brazos en jarras.

-Pues se me hace muy dificilísimo, compartir mi espacio con un hombre, mis cosas, estar de acuerdo en asuntos cotidianos como: que vamos a cenar hoy, caer en la rutina, no y no, yo estoy muy contenta así.

-Yo creo que más bien- se acerca Rei- es que no es tu momento, o es el chico equivocado.

-Diamante es muy guapo- me dice Mina- no sé cómo, no te interesa compartir tu cama con el todos los días.

-¡Mina!

-Ay sí, no se hagan las dos, lo bueno es que yo no pierdo el tiempo como ustedes y atrape a mi Yaten, si supieran lo que son mis noches.

-Nos imaginamos, por eso llegas siempre tarde.

.

**Quinto encuentro.**

Miércoles de súper, que cargada vengo, acomodo todos mis víveres en mi pequeña mesa.

-Buenas noches bombom.

Seiya me mira con una taza en su mano, recargado en el marco de su ventana.

-Ah, hola que milagro que te veo.

-Es que esta semana trabajo en la ciudad.

-Ah, ya entiendo te mandan fuera algunas veces.

-Bastantes.

Comienzo a acomodar mi fruta -Que pesado debe ser - el asiente- tomo un racimo de uvas y lo lavo, ya tengo hambre.

-Que ricas se ven.

-¡Pues no te doooooí!- meto dos uvas a mi boca, como una travesura, que me hace reír y ayuda, oxigeno, golpeo mi pecho fuerte, ya me puse morada. Ni vi cuando, pero Seiya ya está en mi departamento, abrazándome por la espalda, unas uvas salen disparadas de mi boca, me voltea y toma mi rostro, se ve preocupado.

-¿Bombom?

-Si…gracias.

-Ya ves lo que te pasa por envidiosa, me asustaste, ¿pero segura que estas bien? Te ves muy roja.

Pues sí, ¿cómo, que si? No me gusta Seiya, nou, nou.

-Es solo, que mi piel es muy exagerada- digo mientras me aparto de el- si vieras como me pongo cuando voy a la playa.

-Me encantaría verte en la playa.

-¿Siempre eres así de coqueto?

-No, solo soy así cuando alguien…

-Toma unas uvas, muchas gracias.

-No a ti, gracias- me dice sin emoción.

-Voy a hacer un cóctel de frutas, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, es mejor que mi paquete de galletas que acompañaría mi café.

-¿Solo eso ibas a cenar?

Saco algunas frutas de la bolsa y las comienzo a lavar, mientras Seiya toma asiento en un banco.

-Si, normalmente ceno en la calle, pero hoy no tuve ganas.

-Debes gastar una fortuna.

-Más o menos, pero tú no te quedas atrás, ¿o me dirás que no desayunas en la calle?

-Este, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues estos días te he visto salir, como si fueras tras una herencia millonaria, y aun recuerdo el primer día que te vi, eres muy floja para levantarte.

-Si, me cuesta mucho hacerlo, tengo un sueño tan pesado que si viniera un terremoto, aun así le diría a San Pedro que me dejara dormir cinco minutos más.

Seiya se carcajea, me gusta que ría, se ve tan guapo.

-Te ayudo a picar la fruta- me dice.

Y terminamos haciendo la cena juntos.

-Se me ocurre una cosa bombom, tu eres muy floja para levantarte - yo bufo- espera, yo soy igual de flojo para prepararme algo en la noche, que tal sí, yo te hago tu desayuno, y tú haces la cena, ahorramos los dos, y comemos sano.

-¡Seiya, eso es genial!

-Cuando alguno no pueda, le avisa al otro.

-¡Si! Y si puede incluso puede dejar algo preparado para la otra persona previamente, por ejemplo los viernes normalmente salgo.

-Yo igual, el viernes seria un día libre, claro los fines de semana, pero debes pasarme tu numero de celular, yo te doy el mío, para mantenernos comunicados.

-¡Claro!

-Sabes necesito otro favor bombom, y para no abusar de ti, me gustaría pagarte una parte de tu gas, para que me permitas usar la secadora.

-No es para tanto, Seiya.

-Insisto, o no me sentiré bien.

-De acuerdo.

Pero al final de la cena, hemos pactado tambien, otras cosas: Seiya tiene un X-box que me prestara, y para que pueda pasar a su departamento sin lastimarme ¡Es un encanto de hombre!, me va a prestar una escalerita, tambien si alguno le hace falta algo: como pasta de dientes, papel de baño, jabón, en fin cosas así, puede tomarlas del otro, ¡Que conveniente! Y como se me olvida pagar a veces los servicios, se ha ofrecido a pagar los míos, claro yo le daré el dinero, no soy una aprovechada.

Todas las mañanas Seiya dejaba en el marco de la ventana, mi jugo en un recipiente, o fruta picada, y la ración de proteína, como unos huevos al gusto, todo listo para llevar.

-Que tengas buen día bombom.

-Igual tu, ¡gracias!

Es el cocinero más guapo de todo el mundo.

.

-Serena, ¿no vienes por un café?- me pregunta Rei.

-No gracias ya desayune.

-Que raro.

.

-Serena, no vienes al cine, ¡hoy es dos por uno!- dice Mina contenta.

-No muchas gracias, tengo que llegar a hacer la cena.

-¿Cómo?

Y así comenzamos, Seiya y yo, una linda convivencia vecinal, unos lindos meses.

.

**Sexto encuentro**

Hasta esta noche, en la que vengo acompañada, de mí...novio.

-Si Diamante, se que te encanta ese género- le digo mientras abro la puerta –disculpa, pero yo me aburrí mucho.

-Pero gano muchos oscares.

Aviento mis zapatos, Diamante rueda los ojos -Por lo regular esas películas son muy aburridas.

-Bombom me podrías pasar una pasta de dientes.

-Si claro- camino hacia el mueble bajo mi lavabo, y regreso a la ventana.

-Aquí tienes

-¿Quién es él?- pregunta Diamante exasperado.

-Ay, Diamante es mi vecino Seiya, ¿es obvio no?

-Mucho gusto- saluda Seiya estirando su brazo, pero mi grosero novio lo ignora.

-¿Por que le pasas una pasta de dientes?

-Por que se le acabo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Serena.

-Nop.

-Se dice no.

-No me corrijas- digo molesta.

-¿Y por qué te dice bombom?- pregunta más molesto.

Miro hacia Seiya, el se ve tenso, pero se aleja, se pierde de mi vista, que bueno, me leyó la mente, no quiero que vea un típica pelea de novios.

-Nunca nos podemos entender del todo.

-Pero de que hablas Serena.

-Esto ha funcionado, solo porque yo he querido, pero ya no puedo más.

-¿Intentas terminar conmigo? ¿Es por ese hombre?

-No, solo somos amigos.

¿O no?

.

..

**Septimo encuentro.**

Este viernes, vengo acompañada de mis amigas, Rei y Mina, como termine con Diamante, es una forma de apapacharme, aunque por extraño que me parezca, no me siento tan afectada como esperaban ellas.

-Buenas noches- saluda Seiya desde su departamento.

-Serena que guardado te lo tenias- susurra Rei- no sabía que tu departamento tenia vista al cielo, mira que ángel.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Mina incrédula, en el mismo tono silencioso- si fuera mío este depa le pondría un marco especial a esa ventana y vendería mi tv, esa ventana seria mi programa favorito, definitivamente.

-Si Yaten te oyera- digo molesta.

-Invítalo aquí- dice Mina.

-No- ¿Qué pasa con mis amigas, no compartiré a mi Seiya con ellas? ¿Mi Seiya?

-Presenta, por lo menos Serena tonta.

-Seiya, ellas son mis amigas Mina y Rei.

-¡Mucho gusto Seiya!

-El gusto es mío, chicas.

-Oye, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?- dice Rei

-No puedo resistirme a la invitación de una chica linda.

Seiya entra a mi departamento, afortunadamente se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno pensábamos tener un maratón de películas- contesta Rei.

-No les gustaría mejor, ¿cantar?

-¡Karaoke! Estupenda idea- dice Mina jovial, la idea no me gusta, tengo voz de alma en pena.

Rei lo hace muy bien, Mina parece una profesional, yo de plano soy un desastre, pero como no es un concurso, no me importa, así que me divierto, ahora es el turno de Seiya.

_**Sabes una cosa  
Tengo algo que decirte  
Y no se como empezar a explicar  
Lo que te quiero contar  
Sabes una cosa  
No encuentro las palabras  
Ni verso rima o prosa  
Quiza con una rosa te lo pueda decir  
**_

Seiya se dirige a mí, la piel se me hace chinita, veo las miradas de complicidad de Rei y Mina_._

…_**Llegaste de repente  
Mi corazon se puso a cantar…**_

_**Doy gracias al cielo  
Por haberte conocido…  
Y le cuento a las estrellas  
Lo bonito que sentí…  
Cuando te conoci…**_

_*****Armando Manzanero-Sabes una cosa**_

Me siento en las nubes, de pronto pareciera que mis amigas no están, solo Seiya y yo. Pero no es así, termina la canción y Rei vuelve a tomar el micrófono.

-Que linda voz- dice Rei, Mina asiente.

Después tomamos refresco, comemos pizza, todo muy bien, hasta que.

-Oye Seiya ¿por qué no vamos al cine el próximo fin?- pregunta Rei.

¿Cómo se atreve Rei? Me pregunto, invitar a mi… vecino, ¡en mi cara!

-Me halaga tu invitación, pero lo siento ya no estoy disponible.

Rei no es la única decepcionada, creo que ya no quiero comer.

-Bueno fue un placer, me divertí mucho, hasta pronto bombom, chicas.

Seguro ahora viene la rueda de prensa de mis amigas.

-¡Como no se iba a enojar Diamante! ¡Si ese chico es tan hot!- dice Mina.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta Rei, siempre es muy directa.

-No, como crees- digo tranquila.

-Entonces ¿puedo intentar salir con él?- insiste Rei.

-¡Noooo! ¡Como Crees!

-Si te gusta- me dice Mina picándome las costillas.

-No- ¿miento?- además es muy coqueto, y me ha contado que solo tiene amigas con derechos.

-Que mal- comenta Rei.

-Nos habías contado que Diamante se enojo cuando lo vio, ¿solo fue eso?- pregunta Mina.

-Bueno, no, se enojo cuando le pase una pasta de dientes.

-Ya veo-contestan ambas.

-¿Es como si te hubiera pedido una tacita de azúcar? Ya sabes pedirse cosas entre vecinos- dice Rei.

-Pues sí, eso le dije a Diamante, Seiya y yo tenemos un acuerdo, nos prestamos cosas, como amigos.

-Ya veo- vuelven a contestar las dos.

-Es como si, en lugar de una ventana tuvieran una puerta, para andar de un lado para el otro, es decir como si compartieran su departamento- comenta Mina viendo a Rei misteriosamente, ¿estarán hablando en código otra vez?

-Si, más o menos.

Ambas comienzan a reír, me molesta cuando se ponen así, y tardo mucho en darme cuenta que no estaba entendiendo algo importante, como cuando Diamante me cortejaba, yo no pensaba que él me quisiera, y ellas ya lo sabían.

-Mejor les llamo su taxi.

.

**Octavo encuentro**

Estoy terminando la cena, cuando Seiya azota su puerta al entrar a su departamento, patea algo, le da un puñetazo a la pared, yo doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar.

-¿Seiya?

El voltea- Perdón bombom, no es un buen momento.

Lo pierdo de vista, seguro fue a su recamara.

-¿Seiya?

No obtengo respuesta. Ya me preocupo, debe ser algo grave, para comportarse de esa manera, no quiero dejarlo solo, subo por mi escalerita y entro a su departamento. Lo veo acostado en un futon color miel, me hinco a su lado.

-Seiya, perdón por venir.

Me ve confundido, pero después de la primera impresión sonríe.

-Eres una criminal- dice coqueto- esto es allanamiento de morada.

-Me preocupe, te llamaba y no me respondías, tú no eres así, ¿que te paso?

-Esta semana me hicieron trabajar como un burro, y hoy sin más, me dan la noticia que por crisis en la empresa ya no necesitan mis servicios, me hubieran dicho antes, hasta ya había comprado un coche, lo voy a devolver. Lo peor de todo es que si no encuentro trabajo pronto, me veré en serios aprietos para pagar mi departamento, podría perderlo, siempre he salido en mis evaluaciones muy bien parado, a mi jefe siempre le he caído mal, supongo que es una venganza personal.

-Pero estoy segura que encontraras trabajo pronto, pienso que eres un hombre muy inteligente.

El se sienta a mi lado y vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Solo esa cualidad?

Tamborileo mis dedos en mi boca.

-Tienes muchas, eres honrado, noble, trabajador…-¡guapísimo! Estas mejillas ya se encendieron ¿Por qué tengo sangre en las venas?

-¿Solo esas?- me dice divertido.

-No empieces con tu actitud de estrella, y pensemos en tu problema, no quiero verte mal.

-¿Quieres saber, por qué realmente estoy enojado?

-Creí que me lo habías dicho, hay no, huele a quemado, ¡la cena!

Me levanto con una agilidad inusual.

Durante la cena, su mirada se ve triste, pero no se por qué, no quiero preguntarle.

-Me gustaría que me pasaras tu curriculum, lo enviare a todos mis conocidos.

-Muchas gracias bombom.

**Encuentros sin fin.**

Esta semana fue extraña, ya que vi a Seiya muchas veces, era como si estuviera haciendo lo posible por que fuera así, como si estuviera exprimiendo cada momento que le quedaba en su departamento, por si acaso se tuviera que ir, la verdad a mi me ha puesto triste, no comería nada, pero el tan lindo ha hecho el desayuno y la cena, hoy fue a una entrevista de trabajo con mi amigo Haruka, espero le haya ido bien, he estado llamándolo todo el día, pero no me ha respondido, tambien llame a Haruka, pero tampoco me contesta, es demasiado misterio para mí.

-¡Sorpresa bombom!

-¡Seiya!- corro a abrazarlo, no se por qué, el me acuna en su pecho.

-¿Y esto?

Miro mi mesa, con velas y una cena digna del mejor restaurant, seguro la compro.

-Es una celebración, conseguí el empleo, de hecho hoy fue mi primer día, disculpa que no te haya enviado por lo menos un mensaje, pero quería darte la sorpresa, tambien le pedí a Haruka que no te dijera.

-Uy, ¿ya son súper amigos o qué?

-Para nada, es un capataz del siglo pasado, pero pagara muy bien, aunque te aseguro que con el tiempo me ganare su amistad.

-Pues has empezado bien, a nadie le hace caso a la primera, y ya ha sido tu cómplice.

-Vamos a cenar bombom, yo prepare todo, no creas que lo compre.

-¿Me lees la mente o qué?

El ríe, me encanta verlo así, me alegra el alma.

Cenamos súper contentos.

-No te dije porque estaba realmente enojado.

-Ya no tiene caso- digo nerviosa.

-Al contrario, la verdadera razón era que ya no te vería, bueno no me iba a la luna, pero no sería lo mismo.

-¿Eh?- Creo que he puesto la cara de la mujer más estúpida del mundo.

-A mí me gusta mucho tu compañía bombom.

-Sabes, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-¿Me estas evadiendo?

-No como crees.

-¿No te gusta mi compañía?

-Claro, y no quiero cambiaria nada, me gusta así como estamos- agarro un mechón de mi cabello nerviosa.

-Pero si estamos prácticamente viviendo juntos, solo nos falta algo.

Me levanto asustada, no me entiendo, que alguien me explique, seguro que esto era lo que veían mis amigas, ya me las pagaran, no me advirtieron nada.

-Voy a dejarte descansar, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar trabajo, hasta mañana.

Lo veo saltar por la ventada, no sé que acaba de pasar, me voy a cepillar los dientes y a desmaquillarme, me hecho un poco de agua fría.

Ya pasaron varias horas, no puedo dormir, ¡no se qué rayos me pasa!, en realidad Seiya me gusta, no, más que eso, es un sentimiento más profundo, pero tengo miedo, miedo a entregarle todo, perderme en el azul de sus ojos para siempre y ya no querer separarme nunca más. Es casi un miedo tan grande como el que tengo al pensar en ser madre, ¿encargarme de una criaturita yo? Pero si apenas puedo conmigo.

¿Qué fue eso? Escucho unos ruidos viniendo de mi puerta, me levanto e intento prender la luz de mi cuarto, ¡no enciende! ¡Alguien me está saboteando! ¡Un ladrón!

-¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaa!

Ni superman lo hubiera hecho mejor, en un segundo Seiya está a mi lado, aunque no viene con capa azul, solo viste un bóxer negro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien intenta entrar- le susurro mientras señalo mi puerta.

-¿No estarías soñando?

Y ahí está de nuevo ese ruido.

-Te lo dije.

El se acerca a la ventana y ve tras la cortina.

-¡Seiya ten cuidado te pueden ver!- digo celosa, el miedo ya se me fue.

-Tranquila bombom- dice divertido- solo se puede desmayar de la impresión, al ver este cuerpecito.

¡Y abre la puerta!

-¡Seiya, no!

Entra un gatito negro.

-Creo que el ladrón tiene hambre, le voy a dar un poco de leche- me dice sonriente mientras camina hacia la cocina.

-Pero alguien me saboteo, no hay luz.

-Ves muchas noticias bombom, solo se fue, desde hace rato.

-Aaah, claro.

La gatita comienza a tomar su leche, ya que paso la novedad, ambos nos percatamos de que estamos escasos de ropa, yo cruzo los brazos, pero solo hace que mi pecho se levante un poco más, Seiya se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

-Eres una mañosa, querías ver a este chico en calzoncillos.

-Pues te hubieras puesto tu pijama.

-Esta es mi ropa de dormir bombom, ¿quieres que lleve el gato a mi departamento?

-No, déjalo, siempre quise tener uno, ¿me ayudarias a cuidarlo? seria de los dos.

-De acuerdo, bueno, ya me voy a dormir.

-¿Pero por qué? Mañana es sábado, o vas a salir con alguien.

-No, pero tú comentaste que tenías que madrugar.

-No me evadas- pongo mis brazos en jarras- hace tiempo le dijiste a Rei que ya no estabas disponible, fue por todas esas amigas con derechos o ya hay alguien de planta?

-Es lo último.

Siento que un gigante me acaba de jalar los cabellos y sacar el alma por ahí.-Entiendo

-No entiendes nada bombom, desde el primer día que te vi, con tu carita de niña berrinchuda, me gustaste, no te miento he salido con amigas, pero ya sin derechos desde entonces, ya no era lo mismo para mi, cuando supe que tenias novio, no sabes cómo me contuve para no hacerte una escena de celos, todo me lo trague, apenas nos estábamos tratando, pero cada día te quería más, el día que lo conocí, se me revolvió el estomago de coraje, y aun más al ver cómo te trataba, quise golpearlo, pero sabía que eso no te gustaría… entiendo tu miedo al compromiso, yo sentía lo mismo, hasta que terminaste de penetrar mi piel con tu resplandor, tu inocencia, nunca he tenido un compromiso real, pero por primera vez en mi vida, deseo con toda el alma estar con alguien y nunca más separarm…

¡Basta! Termino saltándole encima, es suficiente todo lo que ha dicho, me alza de las piernas y me besa apasionadamente, me coloca en mi sofá y comienza a explorar cada parte de mi cuerpo, nuestras bocas no se separan, deseo todo de él, ya no tengo miedo, solo quiero fundirme en su cuerpo, ¡Por Kamisama cuantos meses me aguante! Nos desnudamos completamente, mi cuerpo húmedo está listo para recibirle, con plena confianza me abro a él, me toma con mucho cuidado, reconociendo mi intimidad, pero poco a poco, comienza a hacerlo ferozmente, mientras su boca alcanza uno de mis senos, mientras gimoteo y muevo mi cabeza frenéticamente, nadie me había tomado con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, ambos llegamos al clímax, lo abrazo apretándolo con fuerza hacia mí, como si eso fuera posible, el aire ya no puede pasar entre nosotros, somos uno, me dice palabras que no entiendo, pues se ha quedado sin voz. Se detiene y me besa en la boca.

-Bombom, te amo.

-Lo sé.

Se levanta y puedo ver que su cuerpo desnudo, aun está listo para más, me levanta en sus brazos, yo rio como una tonta, el gato, pasa y maúlla, hasta me había olvidado de él.

-Bombom, no use protección.

-¡No me importa!

El ríe divertido- A mí tampoco, ya estaremos cambiando pañales en nueve meses.

-Entonces qué más da, llévame a mi recamara y compénsame por lo que tendré que pasar por nueve meses.

-Por supuesto bombom.

Y allá vamos. Y si, llego un hermoso bebé, y si, tambien me case. Mis padres adoraron a Seiya por eso.

.

**Comentarios.**

**Por fin saque de mi sistema esta idea, es que si no lo hago y la comparto, me molesta, y me corta la inspiración para mis otras ideas, espero te haya gustado. Por cierto es la primera vez que hago un lemon tan largo (si es una broma personal).**

**Te invito a pasar por mis otras historias. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
